


Babies On Board

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Stephanie and Jimmy panic when they learn they're having twins.





	Babies On Board

When Kimmy went in for in an ultrasound in her sixth week of pregnancy, an enthusiastic Jimmy and Stephanie happily tagged along for the first glimpse of their child. “I don’t think I’ve been this excited in my life,” Stephanie admitted to them.

“Same here,” Jimmy replied, practically vibrating from a mix of fear and excitement.

Morning sickness was kicking Kimmy’s ass so far but Stephanie had been right there by her side trying to help her, feeling guilty for putting her friend in this position. Kimmy didn’t blame her at all but found it sweet anyway, still so happy to do this for her brother and one of her best friends. “You really can’t see much but it is pretty awesome,” she told them.

The doctor walked in and smiled at the three of them. “How is everyone today?” she asked. 

“Great!” Jimmy and Stephanie answered at the same time.

“Nauseated,” Kimmy truthfully replied, staring wistfully at the crackers in her purse. She couldn’t wait until she was out of the first trimester and experiencing other annoying and inconvenient symptoms. 

“As expected. Let’s get this ultrasound started so we can see your baby!” The doctor smiled at them as Kimmy hitched up her shirt. She shivered when the gel was applied. “We may be able to hear the heartbeat but it’s still early in the pregnancy,” she advised.

When the image first popped up on the screen, a worried Stephanie held her breath in fear of something going wrong - it was hardwired into her at this point to expect the worst. She couldn’t help it. “Everything okay?” she questioned nervously.

Jimmy bounced his knee up and down as he waited for the doctor to find the baby. “I’m sure it is,” he assured her.

The doctor let out a laugh. “You remember how I told you that multiples were a possibility?” 

“Yeah,” Stephanie answered nervously as Kimmy paled (partly because of the nausea and also sudden worry).

“You’re expecting twins. Congratulations!” She moved the wand around and turned up the volume as a whooshing sound began to echo around the room. “There’s one heartbeat.” She then moved it around. “And there’s the other.”

“Two babies,” Stephanie whispered, suddenly feeling a little sick herself.

“I have to push two babies out of me? But that’s okay - I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed to be a surrogate.” Truthfully, Kimmy was a little terrified but she wasn’t about to let Stephanie and Jimmy know that, especially when they were obviously scared shitless themselves.

“Your sign was inaccurate. It said “Your baby on board when in actuality, it was ‘babies on board’. That’s pretty funny,” a dazed Jimmy said. His mind had gone blank and he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“It’s just two babies? There’s no one else hiding between them?” a panicked Stephanie answered.

“Steph!” cried Kimmy, unable to believe that her friend had put that thought out into the universe.

Jimmy suddenly stopped. “Steph, those are our babies,” he whispered in awe as he stared the screen and the blobs purporting to be their children.

“Holy shit,” she murmured as her vision returned to the machine.

“I feel bad for me but I’m so happy for you both! Good luck!” Kimmy told them. She had to live in the same house as Stephanie (and deliver two babies) but at least she didn’t have to get up in the middle of the night to help out. Okay, she might to give them a break but at least she didn’t need to do it all the time. 

After the doctor printed out a few copies of the ultrasound and went over some things with the three of them, they soon headed home, still in a little bit of shock. “So, how’d the appointment go?” asked a curious DJ when they walked in the house.

Stephanie held up two fingers. “Two babies! Twins!” she squeaked.

DJ nearly dropped the bowl in her arms. “What?”

“The doctor did say multiples are a risk so go me!” Kimmy fist pumped, paled, and then bolted to the bathroom. 

“Are you okay with this?” DJ asked, ushering the two of them to sit down at the table.

“Little freaked out,” Stephanie admitted.

“Maybe you’ll have one of each! This is your only shot so that would work out pretty well.” DJ was trying to look on the bright side and hoped they were buying it.

“We can handle this, Steph. It’ll be a lot of work but this house is already chaotic. Is two more kids really going to make a difference?” Jimmy pondered.

DJ snorted. “Oh, you poor, sweet man.” She patted his head and pulled Stephanie in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. “Everyone’s here to help you guys out. You don’t have to panic.”

“I am going to be a mom.” Steph pulled out of her sister’s arms and kissed her boyfriend. “You ready to do this together, Jimmy?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I am.” 

Kimmy re-entered the kitchen. “You two better treat me like a princess,” she teased them.

“Thanks, Kimmy,” Stephanie told her.

She shrugged. “You’re both welcome. I’m still happy to do this but check with me again when my ankles are swollen and when I go into labor.” She wouldn’t hold it against them, however.

 

When Kimmy finally did deliver the twins - a boy and a girl (something which pleased their parents) - Stephanie, Jimmy, and DJ were in the delivery room with her. Audrey Cadence and Henry Felix came into the world pretty unhappy about it and making sure everyone in the vicinity was aware of that fact. “I know they can’t stop crying but this is pretty awesome!” Stephanie whispered to Jimmy.

“Yeah it is!” he answered enthusiastically, trying to calm down Audrey. Finally tired out, the newborn stopped wailing and her eyes started to close.

“You two are naturals,” an exhausted Kimmy observed, watching the new parents with a grin on her face. 

“You really think so?” Stephanie questioned, sighing in relief when Henry finally quieted down. 

“No, I know so,” Kimmy corrected. She ached to hold one of the babies but figured Stephanie and Jimmy deserved to for a while since she had all them to herself for nine months. It was only fair they got to spend a lot of time with Audrey and Henry during their first hours out in the real world.

“I love you, Kimmy. Thank you so much,” Stephanie told her, half-hugging her friend.

Kimmy patted her back. “You’re welcome! And I still don’t mind that I ruined my body for my niece and nephew. They were totally worth it.”

Stephanie and Jimmy both laughed, and she re-joined her boyfriend. “We’re a family of four now,” an awed Jimmy told her.

“It’s surreal.” Stephanie wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming but couldn’t (and didn’t want to) put Henry down. 

Parenthood hadn’t been an easy journey for Stephanie but she had the man she loved by her side, two awesome babies (so far anyway), a fantastic family, and a new sister in Kimmy - they had grown much closer during the pregnancy. Kimmy had always been family but Stephanie was only recently willing to admit it. They had a bond that even DJ and Kimmy didn’t have with each other. It came with the territory. And right now, they couldn’t wait to get home and add to the chaos of the house.


End file.
